Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{46}{50} \times 100\% \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{46}{50} \times 100\% = -92\%$ $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times 100\% = -25\%$ Now we have: $ -92\% \times 100\% \times -25\% = {?} $ $ -92\% \times 100\% \times -25\% = 23 \% $